Talk:Dororo/@comment-39638714-20190530081838/@comment-39423700-20190602095121
Jolyn Kujo Okay listen to me, you fucking dipshit. You're saying so much bullshit, it starts to seriously makes me want to punch you. You're such an immature, ignorant person. There's so many fucked up shit about what you says, and i really want you to shut the fuck up once and for all. "- after puberty she can't hide that fact and she will be automatically more girlish ": wow, way to be sexist. " girlish " my ass. look at you, being stupid, and thinking just because you have a vagina, you have to be " girlish " once you hit puberty. stop forcing your disgusting gender roles, for the love of god. just because you're gonna grow boobs doesn't mean you have to be girlish. "-people here who want Dororo to be trans even she is not just because they like trans issues and want to force it here" : STOP SAYING TRANS ISSUES. BEING TRANS ISNT AN ISSUE. Say that one more time and I swear you're going to fucking regret it. I'm getting tired of your nonsense. Don't dare to say "trans issues" again. This is so disrespectful and as someone who can't manage their anger, I swear I'm already feeling like giving up on making you understand and just insulting you. And I don't really want to end up doing that. So don't say that again. next, forcing? forcing? holy shit. bet you're one of those who watched the new anime and didn't knew of the manga before. bet you had no problems with calling Dororo a " he " and seeing him as a boy, or calling him a boy, based on the pronouns he used - because it's not like he had shown he had a dick before so you knew his gender based on his pronouns, and as soon as it was revealed he had a vagina, suddenly his pronouns stopped mattering. and we're the one forcing? we're forcing? have you ever heard of saying intelligent things in your life? damn, you're such an immature brat, grow up. we're not forcing anything, you're the one doing it, you're the one lying and twisting the facts to push you cis narrative. since your brain is too tiny to think on its own, then let me spell it out for you : Dororo is identifying as a boy. And that's it. That's where it stops. Gender is a fucking concept, and yeah, children are able to KNOW and CHOOSE their genders. Or if you think they don't, if you truly think that, go and question all these cis kids who haven't reached puberty yet but still identify to their gender at birth. come on, go. i dare you. i dare you to see a kid who identify to their gender at birth and to tell them " you can't know your gender before puberty you're not valid ". i dare you to go to a cis kid and purposefully use the opposite pronouns as the one they're using. bet you can't do it. bet you think it's weird to tell a kid who identify to their gender at birth that they can't know and they might be trans, huh? but come on, if you really think kids can't know, then do it. go on other wiki pages with cis kids and go tell people that a kid can't know their gender before puberty. bet you won't, and then claim " i'M nOt tRaNsPhObIC, cIs ArE jUsT nOrMaL ". "-Dororo doesnt identify as male she simply hides the fact that she is a girl" : LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOO NO HE DOESN'T JUST HIDE HE IS A " GIRL ". I've said it before, but Hyakki KNOWS that Dororo has a biological constitution of what humanity has decided to call " female ". It's not HIDDEN with Hyakki, YET DORORO ALWAYS GETS MAD AT HIM WHEN HYAKKI CALLS HIM A GIRL. Wow, so much for HIDING, getting mad at someone who already KNOWS, and SHOUTING LOUDLY, RISKING THAT SOMEONE WOULD HEAR. That's SO MUCH HIDING. Me too when I hide things, I get mad a people who already knows and shout loudly so that EVERYONE passing by can HEAR. And just because the anime changed the personnalities and shit doesn't CHANGE THE FACT THAT THE MANGA IS CANON. You trying to cater Dororo's gender to an adaptation when actually his gender has been decided in the canon material- the manga- show you're really just trying to ruin everything for trans people by nitpicking. there you go. and don't dare to start like you did before- putting arguments i've never said in my mouth to say some random bullshit nobody cares about, because this is the same as if i catch you one more time saying " trans issues ", i'm really going to lose it. i'm not trying to be edgy, or cool, but i don't want to end up insulting you. so be careful about what you're going to answer, or just don't answer again. for information, i don't give two shit about your personal opinions and feelings, i'm just tired of ya'll getting pressed about a character being trans.